


Mo Ghile Mear

by MediumSizedEvil



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediumSizedEvil/pseuds/MediumSizedEvil
Summary: Jake and Amy run into Dave Majors in an Irish pub, and he has a proposition for them.Amy turned to look at them both and smiled. “I'm a lucky girl,” she said, biting her lip.





	1. A Rainy Night in Soho

**Author's Note:**

>   

> 
> **  
_'Sé mo laoch mo ghile mear_  
**
> 
> He is my idol, my dashing hero
> 
>   


It was busy in the small Irish pub. Most people were crowded around the bar so Jake and Amy had found a place on a bench seat behind a wobbly table. In the corner three musicians with a violin, a flute and a small drum played a lively reel. Amy was tapping her foot on the floor. “Isn't this great?”

“Hey, if it isn't Jake Peralta!” a familiar voice exclaimed. Jake looked up. Standing in front of them was none other than Dave Majors. “And Detective Santiago,” he continued.

Amy frowned. “I'm not Detective Santiago,” she said, looking around, as if there was someone else with that name. “I'm Sergeant Peralta.” She subtly leaned her hand against her chin, showing off her wedding ring.

Dave started smiling. “Well, congratulations...and congratulations! Can I get you a drink?”

“Thanks, a whiskey please,” Amy said.

Jake was busy staring into the void, and Amy poked his side. “Do you want a drink?”

“Oh...yes, okay, a beer.”

“Coming right up.” 

Dave went to the bar, and Amy looked at Jake questioningly. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, “That was so hot.” His breath hitched. “Sergeant Peralta.”

Amy smiled. “And what do you find hotter, that I outrank you or that I'm using your last name?” she teased, rubbing his leg beneath the table.

“Both.” He swallowed hard. “Both, at the same time. My brain is short-circuiting.”

“Then let's get out of here,” she whispered back. She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers, twisting his wedding ring.

He felt his heart beating with the drum and soaring with the fiddle. “Smort.”

Just then Dave Majors returned with two pints and a whiskey. He sat down next to Amy on the bench seat. Okay, so maybe it would be a bit rude to leave right now. And perhaps it was better not to walk around the pub with a boner anyway. He looked at his drink. He thought he'd asked for a beer, not iced coffee?

“So what brings you here?” Dave asked.

“We heard this was the best place for a trad session,” Amy explained.

He nodded. “True. I know every Irish pub in New York, and this place is the real deal. Aoife behind the bar is from Skibbereen.” He raised his glass. “_Sláinte_. And word has it that back in the 80's young Declan O'Toole spent a month in the cellar after escaping from the Maze, and drank all the Jameson.”

“Eh...interesting,” Jake managed.

Amy looked around. “This place is great, but really hard to find. If you're not looking for it you'd walk right past it.”

Jake smiled at her. “Like the Leaky Cauldron.”

“Ah, you've read Harry Potter?” Dave asked.

“Of course!” he scoffed with his most well-read expression. They got into an animated discussion on Patronuses – or Patroni, according to Amy - and after a passionate defense of penguins Jake forgot all about fucking Sergeant Peralta at the earliest opportunity.

Dave finished his pint and put his glass down. “Well, it's been fun catching up, but I've got to go. Have a great evening.” He nodded towards the musicians. “These lads are the best.” Then he leaned over to them. “And I think you're both hot, so let me know if you ever want to have a threesome.”

Jake looked stunned. “Eh...what?”

“I said, call me if you want a threesome,” Dave repeated, as if he was hard of hearing.

“You're joking, right?”

“No,” he said, and left.


	2. Free to Decide

“What the fuck? What the hell? What was that? Can you believe that? What just happened? What the hell! Dave Majors is bi?”

“That's the big shock here?” Amy asked. “Not, Dave Majors wants to fuck my wife?”

“I already knew that. But this is brand new information. And he thinks I'm bi? Why would he think that?”

“Maybe because you were eye fucking him over a pint of Guinness?”

“I was not!” Jake protested. “Okay, let's never ever mention this again.”

“So, about Dave Majors...”

“No gay stuff. I don't want you to touch me.”

Dave nodded. “Yes, that's fine.”

Jake looked surprised. He didn't know what he expected, for Dave to start crying, declare his undying love or just leave in a huff? Anyway, he didn't expect this. It's like he didn't even care...? He looked over at Amy. But wasn't this the best outcome really, as they had discussed?

“Okay, anything else?” Dave asked.

Jake thought about the list they'd made. “And I don't want you to fuck Amy.”

Amy coughed. “What he means is, that we decided this as a couple.”

“Exactly, we decided that I don't want you to fuck Amy.”

“Yes, that's fine,” Dave replied. “So what's on the table?”

“Eh, anything else?” He looked over at Amy, who nodded. “As long as it's not too weird.”

Dave looked amused. “No weird stuff, okay got it.”

“So eh, that's it from us,” Jake concluded. “Anything you wanted to discuss?”

“No, I'd usually ask about condoms and birth control, but that's not necessary now so great,” Dave said like a threesome pro, apparently. “Shall we pick a date then?”

As Jake dug his planner out of his bag he was suddenly struck by the extreme banality of scheduling in a threesome.

Amy grabbed her pencil and soon had them all on the same page. “Okay, see you at about nine?” she asked.

“Yes, that's fine.”

Jake was starting to get a bit annoyed with Dave's cool demeanor and seemingly disinterested answers, while he himself was a hot mess of shredded nerves. If I asked him to wear a hat with bunny ears and sing 'The Wheels on the Bus' would he say 'Yes, that's fine' too? he wondered slightly hysterically. Amy looked at him strangely so he quickly deducted that he was grinning like a loon. He schooled his features and shook Dave's hand. “Alright, see you then.”

Dave leaned over and gave Amy a quick peck on the cheek.

“And I don't want you to kiss Amy,” Jake blurted out suddenly.

Amy turned to him, surprised. “What?”

“I don't want you to kiss Amy. On the lips I mean.”

“That's fine,” Dave said, maddeningly.

Perhaps he was being crazy. He'd wanted this too, after all. “I mean, I don't know. I have to think about it.”

Amy put her hand on his cheek. “It's okay, you're just jealous. It's hot,” she added with a smile.

“Okay, yeah, maybe. I have mixed feelings, is all.”

“Ah, that delicious torture,” Dave said knowingly. “How about I give Amy a quick kiss now, and you can make up your mind?”

He stared at Amy, who slowly nodded. “Eh, okay?”

Dave leaned over and softly kissed her on the lips. The world stopped turning for a second. A dirty French kiss wouldn't look nearly as intimate as this. His stomach was making funny twists and turns. But it was hot. So incredibly hot.

Dave smiled knowingly. “Well, you two have a lovely evening,” he said, and left.


	3. A Different Beat

“I'm never ever ironing the sheets again!” Amy declared, and stiffly sat down next to Jake on the couch.

He put a hand on her shoulder to calm her even though his heart was racing too. “Not even if uhm...Richard Madden was coming for a threesome?” he joked.

The doorbell rang, and they jumped up. “I'll get it,” they said simultaneously, so they both went to the door. Amy straightened her dress one last time and Jake wiped his slightly sweaty hands on his favorite jeans. They both tried to reach for the door handle at the same time and bumped into each other. Amy rubbed her shoulder while Jake opened the door.

“Hi,” Dave said, smiling. He looked hot, but then he always did.

“Hi,” Jake replied.

“Hi. Come in,” Amy said.

“Thanks.” Dave hung up his leather jacket next to Jake's and followed them into the living room. 

“So ehm, do you want a drink?” Amy offered.

He shook his head. “No, thanks.”

They stood around awkwardly. Jake stared at the ceiling. There were some cobwebs in the corner that he hadn't noticed before. How embarrassing.

“So, I think Amy should take the lead,” Dave said at last. Jake looked surprised. He'd expected Dave to take the initiative, as the self-proclaimed threesome expert. But this was fine too, because Amy was smiling.

“Great!” she said nervously. “So eh, let's go?” She led the way to the bedroom. The sheets looked perfect. They had settled the kissing dilemma in favor of 'yes', so Amy looked over at Jake, and after a final nod turned to Dave and briefly kissed him. Then she turned around and kissed Jake. He made a point to have that one be much longer and deeper. Dave had come up behind her and was lightly touching her sides. She moaned softly. He moved his hands lower and caressed her over her dress. When Jake let go Dave moved her hair aside and nuzzled her neck. He put his hands around her waist.

Jake swallowed hard. “You look so hot,” he told her, as Dave slowly moved his hands up to cup her breasts. She let her head roll back against his shoulder as he touched her through the thin fabric. Then Dave gently pushed her against Jake, who caught her in his arms and put his own hands to good use. Dave pulled off his shirt and threw it on a chair. That's Amy's chair! Jake wanted to object, but that wouldn't make a whole lot of sense so he didn't. Anyway, she hadn't even noticed, so good was he at distracting her. Shirtless Dave joined them again. Jake felt that perhaps he should also lose some clothes although he felt kinda weird about it but he was going to have to do it sooner or later anyway so he pulled off his t-shirt in one determined move.

Amy turned to look at them both and smiled. “I'm a lucky girl,” she said, biting her lip.

Jake put his hand on her shoulder. “So what would you like to do next?”

“Anything you want,” Dave offered.

She nervously rubbed her neck. “I would like you to eat me out while I kiss Jake,” she told him at last.

He nodded. “Sure, good plan.”

She kicked off her flats and moved to the bed, sitting down down on the crispest, smoothest sheets ever. Jake climbed on the bed next to her and helped her remove her dress, while Dave knelt down in front of her and started kissing her toes. Jake pressed soft, gentle kisses to her mouth and throat, so light she was soon chasing his mouth for more satisfaction. He finally relented and kissed her hard and deep, making her toes curl. She ran her hand over his naked chest while Dave kissed his way up her legs until he reached her red lace panties. He moved her legs over his shoulders and used his mouth and fingers to tease her over the soaking fabric. Jake wondered if Dave's beard was scratchy and if that was good or not as she moaned loudly in his mouth, straining her neck to reach him.

“Do you want to move up the bed?” he suggested. “You'll be more comfortable.”

Amy nodded. “Sure.”

Jake hurried to fluff up some pillows for her and she lay down on her soft throne with a contented moan that went straight to his dick. His jeans felt a bit tight so he took them off and lay down next to her. Dave had had the same idea, and soon crawled in between her legs with one hand on his boxer shorts. He quickly removed her panties and tossed them aside. Then he bent down and licked a long stripe up her core. She arched her back and pulled Jake close for a deep kiss. He focused on her hot mouth but trailed one hand teasingly over her lacy red bra. He caught her satisfied moan in his mouth before moving his lips further south to explore her cleavage.

Amy smiled, rubbing his neck encouragingly. Then she sat up and unhooked her bra. Jake put it on the nightstand for her and then moved over to lick her hard, dark nipples. 

Dave looked up. “Gorgeous,” he commented, before burying his nose in her cunt again. He licked her core while curling his fingers up inside her. Amy let out little gasps and drew Jake up for another kiss.

“Is everything to your liking?” he asked fondly.

“Oh yes,” she moaned, kissing his neck. She rubbed Dave's hair contently. “So good.”

She let out a little gasp and Jake watched her, mesmerized by this new perspective. She arched her back and tightly gripped his arm as Dave did something amazing apparently. But he was quite sure he had made her scream louder on occasion. “Jake,” she moaned anyway, so that was good. Determined to increase her pleasure he put his hands and mouth to good use and watched her fall apart, overwhelmed by their combined attentions. She squirmed, tensed, and then surrendered to pleasure as she came loudly, panting in his mouth.

Dave looked up at her with a satisfied smirk. Amy groaned and threw her head back while Jake rubbed lazy circles on her chest. He loved seeing her like this, all wrung out and blissful. Dave moved up and lay down next to her, and she wrapped her arms around them both with a satisfied sigh. She slowly took turns kissing them, lightly at first and then deeper. Jake started kneading her breast and pinching her nipple, exactly how she liked it, while Dave turned his attention to the other one with his mouth.

When Dave leaned back she drew her hand over his chest, and after a glance to Jake, lower over his boxers. She lazily palmed his dick through the fabric, watching his face intently. Jake put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her neck as she leaned over to remove Dave's boxers. He quickly pushed them down further and kicked them off. Then he sat up and moved closer to the headboard. Amy grabbed a pillow and put it behind his back.

“Thanks.” He smiled and kissed her gently. 

Amy turned around and kissed Jake over her shoulder. Then she leaned over and slowly teased Dave's length with her fingers, smiling up at him through her lashes.

“Yeah, that's good,” he sighed as she slowly started moving her hand. She kissed a trail down his hard chest until she reached the dark thatch of hair. Jake suddenly noticed that Dave had a tattoo in Elvish or something on his leg. What a nerd. 

He carefully moved her hair out of her face and watched her. “Fuck, Ames,” he sighed. Only he got to call her that. “So hot.” She looked up at him and smiled. He put a kiss on her shoulder blade and then moved lower down her back. He suddenly decided to take off his boxer shorts. They were brand new, and he didn't really like them. He lazily palmed his dick while watching Amy's mouth work her magic on Dave. His other hand traveled down her back until he reached her ass. He kneaded the soft skin and then playfully bit her ass cheek, enjoying her surprised moan. He pushed his fingers inside her wet cunt and started rubbing her clit with his thumb.

Amy turned around and hummed approvingly. “Fuck me, Jake,” she begged.

“As you wish,” he replied with a satisfied grin. He removed his hand and tasted her juices on his fingers. Then he lined up and pushed inside her just as she licked a stripe up Dave's length.

“Slowly, please,” she begged as he started moving. He adjusted his pace and soon found a sinuous rhythm that pleased them all. He pushed into Amy at just the right angle and she moaned loudly, causing Dave to throw his head back and groan at the resulting effect on his cock. Jake proudly smirked at him when he opened his eyes again. Dave nodded and sent him a dirty wink in return. Jake struggled to restrain himself as Amy made the most delicious noises, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Ah,” he heard Dave moan loudly. “I'm close,” he panted, tapping Amy's shoulder. She licked a long stripe up his length and then quickly finished him off with her hand. Jake watched him bite his lip before coming with a deep groan. He didn't think he'd ever been harder in his life as Amy urged him on to continue.

Dave grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and cleaned himself up. Then he leaned back and smiled at the scene in front of him. “Can you hold her up so she's in your lap?” he asked Jake. “If you want?” he checked with Amy.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” she said, and took a deep breath. She slowly moved herself up until she was sitting up straight, and Jake wrapped his arms around her to hold her steady. Then she started moving in his lap. Dave sat down on his knees in front of her and kissed her face, her neck and then softly bit her earlobe. Jake palmed her breasts for Dave to admire. He bent down and put his mouth to her left nipple before turning his attention to the other side. Amy rubbed his neck to urge him on and scratch the rough texture of his beard on her skin. Then she looked back over her shoulder, her lips swollen and her hair a wild, beautiful mess. “Jake, Jake,” she whined desperately and he caught her mouth in a soft, languid kiss while slowly rocking her in his lap.

“Fuck, you're so hot,” Dave commented. Amy smiled and leaned over to kiss him while Jake increased his pace. Dave rubbed her clit until she was shaking and trembling. She tensed, gasped, and writhed on his hand, and at last reached her climax with a loud, desperate moan. She fell forward, limp and exhausted, and he caught her in his arms while Jake quickly fucked her to completion.

They all fell down in a messy heap on the bed, worn out and spent. Then Dave slowly extricated himself from the pile. “Do you mind if I take a quick shower?” he asked.

“No, of course not,” Jake said. “Bathroom is the first door on the left.”

“Thanks.” He moved off the bed and towards the hallway.

“Towels are under the sink,” Amy called after him. Then she curled up in Jake's arms.

“So did you like it?” he asked, nuzzling her hair.

“Yeah.”

“Me too.”

“Okay, maybe I'm a bit bi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   

> 
> Sequel: [Siúil a Rún](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985733/chapters/57695692)


End file.
